Aro and Sulpicia's honeymoon
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: As the leader of the volturi, he never shows weakness, or love, that was only for his sulpicia, his perfect lovely wife. This is the story of what happens behind that facade aro shows everyone. KINK/SMUT/LEMONS/heavy aro-sully loving to be ensued!
1. Chapter 1

So all that talk bout bella's wedding made me think: hey, what about ARO'S wedding? i mean, he's aro, it's gotta be big, and awesome, and also i wanted to give that couple a little more credit, so this is inclusive of the whole wedding package, from ceremony to honeymoon :) also, kudos to my awesome reviewers ( you know who you are : ) ) you guys really inspire me to write more :)

Sully POV :

I looked perfect. yes. i was perfect. I smiled and twirled in front of my mirror, admiring myself from many angles. I took a deep, unnecessary breath. Ahh, I'm getting married today. I'm getting married. I'm getting married to Aro. I'm getting married to literally the most authoritative figure in all vampire history. Breathe, pici, breathe.

We've gone a long way since then, the first day i met him, he gave me a ring, an emerald princess cut gem that sat atop of the delicate gold band. Simple, yet somewhat conjures a feeling of respect and honor for the wearer. Then on that fateful day, he went down on one knee, and he looked me sincerely in the eye, no trick, no lies, it was just brutal honesty, and raw emotions. That fateful day, when he wore a pair of silk gloves and held my hand, fearing to know my answer, but anxious at the same time. That fateful day when he uttered with his deepest love : " My wonderful sulpicia, I promise, i swear to you that I will love you every second of every day of eternity, I promise to declare my unending love for you with every action, every word i say, I oath to listen to your opinions, tospoil and pamper you, and to serve your every whim and fancy, even if it means I had to give up my dignity, even if it means i have to lower myself, to crawl on all four and to please you. will you do me the extreme honour of accepting me, for me?" And i suppose we all know what i said after that.

So here I am, combing, making sure i look impeccable, for him. Yes, indeed I wanted to be his, I longed for his doting love, and all that he promises. After all, if our marriage garenteed certain... priviledges, I wasn't about to turn it down.

" You look wonderful, just perfect, my daughter." Marcus' deep voice echoed from behind. For once in decades, he smiled. " I know we may not be biologically related, but I love you so much, and as a father, i can't help but feel proud of you. I want you to be happy, that's all I want, that's all Didyme asked of me, to protect you, and to make sure you were happy with your life." I had the human urge to cry then, but i held it back, and put up a strong face for my papa.

" Papa, fear not, it is in fact Aro you should be warning. We all know how dangerous I can be with.. well.. just about.. anything! " i smiled back, and jumped into his arms. " I love you so much Papa." I whispered, not knowing how well i concealed my sadness. " As I love you my child." He replied. Unlike Aro's rumble, Marcus had a slightly more comforting feel to it.

" Let's go." Marcus offered his arm to me, and i clung onto it for my dear (undead) life.

I could picture how pathetic it was, a fifteen year old body in such a mature i drift back into my pre wedding freakout chant of " i'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married..." we went through the processions, the works, then my mind fast forwards to why Aro is coursing through a remote forest with me in his arms.

Aro POV

No words could describe the amount of joy, and relief I felt. I never expected, in a thousand years, that my lovely Sulpicia would agree to me, taking her hand in marriage. Yes, I may be ancient in human standards, but, i was a man too. Operative word here is MAN. Yes, my male desires have not been doused, but instead awaken by Sulpicia. Not that I did not find her body attractive, but the thought of pleasuring a fifteen year old body somewhat made me feel like a disgusting old pedophile. As i reminded myself for the umpteenth time that I loved Sully's personality, and talent, and then her body, my mind seemed to reverberate around the procession. Sure I told Athenodora to plan the wedding of the millenia, and many many vampires were invited to join our celebration, it was the honeymoon part i was concerned about. So Sully and I just went through with whatever rituals the humans invented, for formal purposes, i could tell that we were both just as dazed. I smiled at the thought. She was literally my female counterpart. She had my passion, my lust for power, she had my vision of building the strongest civilisation known to.. well.. anyone. She also had my love for the arts, the literature. I had indeed raised her well, to be a cultivated, opinionated, but still supportive sort of a woman, and frankly she was the only person who knew me for me.

So of course I had planned something special for her, something romantic. Yes, I am manly enough to say that communication and feelings are very important to me as well as her, and I was prepared to throw myself into a female led relationship, whereby i was submissive to my goddess, and her words are law.

After the processions, I picked my lovely wife up, noting at the back of my mind that she needed to gain some weight, and left through the eastern gate. I couldn't be more happy to feel that I could protect my woman, that she was reliant on me, and I had the responsibility to look after her. The location I picked was very sentimental and dear to my heart. I brought her to the island off the coast of lesbos. My island.

Sully POV

I could feel the breeze comb through my hair, and my undead heart leapt in excitement, and a slight bit of fear. " Aro." my voice muffled by the wind came out as a whisper. Nevertheless, he stops in his tracks, and cradles me in his arms bridal style. "Yes my lovely wife?" His eyes bore into mine, keen to serve to my every demand.

" You're going too fast, and I don't know where you're taking me, I'm starting to get scared. Also, the mosquitoes are really getting on my nerves! " i swatted around.

" well sully, the irony is that you're going to sleep with the biggest mosquito tonight, yet you aren't even worried." he smiled. ahh... his humor always lightens the mood.

" At least you tell me before you bite, and after you bite, i don't itch. " My wit matched his and his eyes curled in amusement.

" so you're not afraid if i do.. this? " he asked mischevously, before quickly darting his lips over my neck and nibbling me slightly, to the extent of it tickling.

I giggled, " nope, do what you want to me, just don't leave me alone. ever. "My tone became slightly serious in the end.

"Pici... i'd never do that, Never. I'd never dream of that.. not that i could dream, but even if i could, i would not ever dream of leaving you. no such thought has crossed my mind, or ran across, or jaywalked across, or slid across. none, nil, zip, nada. You're in it for life my sweetling. " He chuckled darkly, and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

As we approach his man-cave, I could recognise tell-tale signs he's been neglecting this place. I didn't notice he was holding my hand, but he replied, " i've never came here since i've met you..." My heart felt bittersweet that Aro would abandon his.. his space, to be with me.

the complex looked pretty much like how anyone would picture a roman style courtyard type of cottage. everything was, of course, covered in precious gems, marble, and sweet incense filled the air. " What's mine is yours. everything. Don't hold yourself back on the exploring, It kills me when a mystery lingers." he encouraged," let me just butter up the atmosphere, and light a few candles." ahh.. how he would literally give up his manhood to me. I felt slightly evil.. but good. So i wander around for a while, chancing upon his old diaries. mostly it recorded events, and his thought on the events, but it recurringly mentions that he wants to have a wife, he wants and longs for the idolization his wife would give him, and how he would spoil his wife in return.

" Enjoying yourself? " His voice echoed. I was startled, ad i hurriedly dropped the book on the floor. " No, no , go ahead, and read, I hide nothing from you. I'm yours, my thoughts are yours, past and present, just as you would so readily present your thoughts to me.

" I.. never realised you were that serious when you said everything, Aro, but i really don't mean to encroach on your territor.." "Our territory pici. I may lie, and cheat and steal, but my true face remains the face i show you. You have my word." he imterrupts.

Then he pulls me onto the gold detailed bed, and pulled the covers over us. He trails his hands over my shoulders and pulls me close to him. " We do't have to if you are not ready, my love. I will never force you. Ever. " he muttered soothingly as he strokes my back.

" But aro.. it is my duty to..." " Duty does not apply for our marriage. I will not bound you to stereotypical expectations of womenfolk. No, you shall have the choice, as i believe providing that choice for you shows you that i care for your opinion and i respect you."

" yes, aro, but i .. i want to... I've never felt your bare flesh under my fingers.. and i want to.." i admitted to him in thought.

" Alright, as you wish, my goddess." He says as he turns he around to straddle him, his eyes serious, and adoring.

so that's all for part one, i'm sleepy :( please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Attention all:

I might have plans to close down my account over here, delete everything off.

just a thought.

or not.

:)

i hope you have enjoyed my works, although I may never write as well as the most awesome person I know.

I think... just think that I might have lost my tenor.. i might have lost my inspiration.

yes.

I might have lost it.


End file.
